


Befriending the Neighbors

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Birds, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric makes friends with their new neighbors before Wes can even say yes to the apartment they're looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Befriending the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Battlestar Galatica or the song 'You Are My Sunshine'.

Befriending the Neighbors:

Wes finds Eric following an older woman into her apartment from what could become their back patio. Wes is grateful that Eric is willing to be roommates with him. Eric is missing the team too, but Wes isn’t sure he can live alone after living with their team in the clock tower. Still the sight of Eric following a complete stranger into her apartment gives him pause, especially when Eric lets a bird climb onto his finger and then bring it up to his shoulder. The other bird isn’t waiting and starts trying to climb its way up Eric’s pant leg. The first bird is playing starts playing with Eric’s hair as Eric helps the second bird onto his shoulder.

Wes isn’t sure he’s ever seen such pure delight radiating off Eric.

“Are those cockatoos?” Wes asks.

“Cockatiels,” the possible future neighbor answers, “Careful, they’re usually only friendly with me and my late husband.”

“They seem to like Eric,” Wes comments.

Eric tries to hide his grin as he ends up with one bird on each shoulder vying for his attention, “I told you I liked birds.”

“No,” Wes reminds, “You said that you were getting a pair of finches and so we had to find a place that allows pets.”

Eric nods, obviously indicating that means he likes birds.

Wes gives him an amused shake of his head and asks, “Are you going to at least introduce me?”

Eric points to one bird and then the other, “This is Daggit and this is Muffit.”

“My George love that Battlestar Galatica. I’m Edith.”

Wes grins and holds out his hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Wes.”

They shake before Edith turns towards Eric, “I don’t think I got your name, dear.”

“Eric,” Eric tells her.

She nods and bustles into the next room.

“So this is a yes then?” Wes pushes.

“It has the layout we were going for, two bedrooms. How does it fit into our price range?” Eric asks.

“It works.”

Eric’s eyes narrow, “I want to see the paperwork.”

“Eric, I understand the budget you helped me set up and this apartment fits into that,” Wes reassures.

“I still want to look at it for myself.”

“That I get, without the look,” Wes smiles.

Eric starts to say something, but stops when the birds begin to whistle ‘You Are My Sunshine’ at him.

“Are you sure you want finches?” Wes asks.

“I want my birds back,” Eric tells him, “but you don’t take your birds back after you give them and the whole set up to a kid. I’ll have to start fresh, but yes finches.”

“You’re going to explain to me why later,” Wes says.

Eric raises his eyebrows, smiling as the birds finish up their song.

“Here we are,” Edith says as she comes into the room carrying a large photo album. She sets it on the nearby coffee table before taking a seat. She pulls the book into her lap as Eric sits down. Muffit climbs off Eric’s shoulder, scurries across the back of the couch and perches on Edith’s shoulder. Edith opens the book and starts to show Eric pictures of birds. Wes leans in closer and Doggit gives him look that makes Wes want to take a step back.

"George was an avid bird watcher. I still am. Eric was interested in seeing our pictures," Edith explains to Wes. 

"I still am, but I'm thinking Wes and I might have paperwork to get together," Eric informs her with an apologetic look.

“I’ll help get it together,” Wes reassures, “You visit and then when you’re…”

"Nonsense," Edith closes her book, “We can always talk about these later, go get your apartment. I hope it’s the one next to mine!”

Eric gives her a hint of a smile as he gives her Daggit back.

“It’s the place we’re looking at,” Wes reassures.

“Good,” Edith smiles.

They say their goodbyes and as they’re leaving Wes bumps Eric playfully, “So birds?”

Eric shrugs, “My favorite science teacher was a bird watcher. He’d take us out on field trips with him.”

Wes smirks.

Eric frowns, “What?”

“It’s a good thing I found this place and that it’s in our budget since you’ve already become best friends with Edith.”

Eric finally cracks a smile and Wes can’t help but grin back.


End file.
